Rito Loves Lala
by Vlad-ru
Summary: Rito does something with Lala later on...First story go easy on critiscm ok..
1. Rito X Lala

***Disclaimer: I do not own To Love-Ru***

It was a typical sunny day after school. Rito was having some chips from the pantry. Rito has been irritated everyday ever since he got engaged to Lala, princess of Deviluke.

"Lala go away!" said Rito angrily. Lala annoyed him the whole day.

"But Rito I want to be with YOUU!"said Lala while giving him a hug.

"I don't care I want some time alone,!" said Rito even angrier," Can't I have some

time alone for once, everyday you drive me insane and getting me in weird situations!"

"R-rito."Lala cried

" I thought you loved me."

Then she slapped him across the face and went to Rito's room. She slammed the door and prepared to throw a pillow at him when Rito came.

'Lala wait!," said Rito chasing after Lala.

"Go away!" Lala shouted when she herd his voice. She threw a pillow at his face and it hit him right on the face and managed to knock him over.

"Lala, what was that for?" He asked.

"Just go away, Rito!" She shouted. " I don't want to see you right now" She pointed at the door, signaling him to leave. Her face was really red from crying

"Just forgive me I had a bad day that's all,"he said calmly.

He went to Lala then wiped the tears from her cheeks. He pushed the hair away from her face and looked at her..

"Im sorry I got mad at you, I will leave you alone now…,"said Rito gently.

All of a sudden Lala pulled him back and on to Rito's bed and hugged him.

"Im sorry I just wanted to be with you," murmured Lala.

" It's ok Lala, it was my fault I was grumpy, "said Rito," You always tried to cheer me up when I was down, but pushed you away from me."

"I love you Lala and nothing will ever change that.

After that Rito stared into Lala's eyes and realized he needed Lala in his life. She stared back and of a sudden Lala grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. Rito tried to get away from Lala but gave in to the kiss. Her lips tastes were intoxicating. A few moments into the kiss when Lala wanted entrance to Rito's mouth. He replied be opening his mouth and doing to same to Lala's mouth. Rito couldn't stop but had to for air.

"Hah…R..Rito thank you," said Lala.

And so this moment changed the way Rito felt for Lala

***Next Morning***

*Chirp**Chirp**Chirp*

"Good morning princess" Rito said.

Lala rolled over to Rito's side,"Hey."

" Hey stupid its 5:30. it's to early go back to sleep,"moaned Lala

"But I can't enough of you," grinned Rito gently rubbing her tail, Lala shuddered beside Rito." Fine a little kiss then go back to sleep." Rito's tongue entered Lala's mouth and tasted her saliva.

"Mhmm," said Rito while getting out of bed.

"Nah I have to go right now," grumbled Rito

"Rito don't leave me I am sorry about yesterday don't leave." Cried Lala.

"Don't worry im getting breakfast!

Why not use the food in the refrigerator?" asked Lala.

"Cause I love you and I don't want to food poison you, besides yesterday you made me wonder about about or future together.

This is the first fanfiction I have made so far. Sorry for the story being short I didn't have enough time I had to do something. But the next chapter will be good and long *spoiler in future chapters Rito and Lala have a kid*. Still sorry if its bad

See yah next time~Please review if you think it is good and want to to continue.

Chapter Two~5 Years Later


	2. 5 years later

***Disclaimer: I do not own To Love-Ru*( I wish I did )**

**Chapter Two~5 years later**

After the first kiss Rito ever had with Lala, his true feelings for her spilled out of him. In the next couple of years the feelings became more and more sexual. When they both finished university, Rito decided to marry Lala and Gid, Lala's father agreed.

*After the priest said the marriage bond words*

"With the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride, and to the new king of Deviluke,"said the priest.

Then Rito and Lala kissed passionately and threw the bouquet. Haruna pushing everyone to the side caught it and cheered. She was torn by Rito choosing Lala instead of her so she used this to remember Rito. After that day no one ever saw her again.

***Yuuki Residence***

"Rito im home!" yelled Mikan."Ehh there not home, guess I have to dinner alone again."

***Squeak**Squeak**Squeak***

"Huh, what the hell was that?" asked Mikan while going upstairs. Then she peeked into the crack of Rito's open doorway. She saw Rito shooting his seed into Lala's womanhood while moaning loudly." HOLY SHIT NO WAY!" Then she ran downstairs and pretended it didn't happen.

***Flashback***

"Shit, Lala totally wore me out during our date I have to get some rest," murmured Rito.

'RITO, I made you a special drink that permanently cures sicknesses!" screamed Lala.

"TO HELL IF ILL DRINK IT, AHHHHHHH!"Shrieked Rito while running away.

"I….just…wanted to…make you happy.."Then Lala walked back home alone.

"Why doesn't he like me…?"

"Aren't I pretty, I'm intelligent, I love him and want to make him happy, WHATS WRONG WITH ME!" cried Lala. When Rito came back he noticed something was wrong with Lala. She didn't talk or anything or sneak into bed for weeks.

*Sigh*"It must be done," said Rito."I'm going to contact Gid."

***Beep**Boop***

"Ohhh, hello my son-in-law,what do you want,"impatiently said Gid.

"**Can I impregnate your daughter?"**

"TO HELL WITH YOU, THE ROYAL BLOODLINE IS SACRED, unless…"

"**Unless what?"**

"I could change your DNA to Devilukan DNA,and you get a tail with a power I waited for a long time. It was never meant to be in the wrong hands and it has the power stronger than God. That power is anything you desire."spoke Gid.

"But or course there is a 99% chance of death"

"I'll take it," recently Lala has been sad and she wanted it so I will do it for her.

"Good I will be right down!"

*Zoom*

Then he jabbed Rito with a needle and went back to his spaceship all in a matter of seconds." I-I f-feel woozy…" Then he fell and lost consciousness. When he woke up he say that he had a tail that looked like Gid's tail but more badass. He remembered the tail power of being his desires, so he wanted to know how to fully use his tail then all of a sudden he knew.

When he realeased half a fraction of energy, the yards of land around him was covered with black fire.

He could basically wish for everything.

He was now stronger than Gid.

***Back home***

"Lala, im rea-. Lala suddenly pulled him in for a kiss and whispered," I know."

Her hands traveled down his chest and slid to his sides. Her lips pressed against the crook of his neck and began to suckle on his skin. Rito let out another groan as her teeth grazed his skin. Her hands swirled across his lower back then slid across his sides to his stomach, then dipped down under the lip of his pants and band of boxers.

"Ha-ah Lala, Lala..." His hands grasped hers and attempted to pull them out. She bit down, eliciting a hiss from Rito, then pulled her hands out of his pants, spun him around, and pushed him back.

His back hit the wall with a thud, and before he knew what was happening, her lips were pressed against his and he found himself kissing back. He kisses were hot, needy and ravenous, as if she were desperate for this.

"Mm-Lala..." He tried to gasp out, breaking the chain of kisses. She didn't respond. Her kisses went lower. Down his chin, to the hollow of his neck then around to its crook, and her hands began to roam again. From his chest to his sides, her hands swept over his torso then went down to his pants again.

"Y-Yes, Lala..." Ss her fingers traced the metal of his belt before quickly unlatching it. His pants and boxers slid to the floor and she was once again kneeling in front of him. She reached her hand out to grasp him, but he stepped to the side before she could and circled behind her and backed away. She looked at him over her shoulder, sizing him up, then rose to her feet and advanced on him.

"Lala..." He backed up hesitantly. Her breathing, he noticed, was coming out in pants, just like earlier.

. Lala was right in front of him. Her face was so close...He fell back against the bed and found himself looking at the ceiling. Lala's face appeared above his only a moment later. The lust in her eyes...it was the same look she had earlier. Rito was becoming increasingly nervous, and in a panic he backed himself up away from her until his back thumped against the beds' headboard. He looked back at the board, then forward again. Lala was crawling across the bed on all fours, her tail swaying in the air behind her.

. To his right was a wall and a closed window. But too his left...It was too late. Lala had just crawled over the lower half of his body. Her face was so close to his...He leaned back as far as the headboard would permit, but all was futile. Her lips descended upon his, then moved to his chin and traced his jaw. Her teeth grazed his lobe again and a shudder coursed through him as her clothed hips ground against his bare ones. His head pressed against the board and he let out a groan. He was becoming hard.

Her pants filled his ear for a moment, then brushed his cheek as she pulled back and straightened. He inwardly groaned at the sight of her. Her face was flushed, sweat beaded her brow, the heave of her chest as she breathed, the half lidded eyes, her straddling his waist...She looked so damn sexy. He was standing taller by the second. And then it happened, and he knew he was finished, that there was no way he'd be able to resist.

She pulled the vest over her head and threw it to the floor, and her school blouse, buttons scattered across the bed and floor as she yanked the front apart, and the garment now lay on the floor in a heap. She leaned over him, rest her hands against the wall, and looked down at him with eyes glazed over with lust. He took in a big of her breasts as they dangled before him. He wanted to grab then_._ With that in mind, he inched his hand forward, and tentatively grasped her left breast.

"Uhn..."

The sound she made caused him to look up at her uncertainly, but the look in her eyes was one of euphoria, one that encouraged him to continue. With growing confidence, he grasped her breast more firmly, and was rewarded with another moan. He brought his head forward, stared at her for a moment, and closed his lips around her nipple. Her back arched, pushing more of her breasts against his face, and let out a pleasureful sigh. As he began to suck on it, he watched her face face contort with pleasure, and listened to the sounds and heavy breathing that came from her mouth. With every moan and sigh, Rito changed, growing more and more to liking what he was doing as opposed to being resistant to the morality of the situation.

He brought his right hand up and grasper her remaining breast. With each rub and stroke of his hand, he began to learn how Lala reacted to his touches, what she preferred more than less. A flick against her stiffened nipple would earn him a gasp, and rolling her nipple between the pads of his thumb and index fingers would earn him a moan. The nipple fell from his mouth, and he looked up at her, studying her as the emotions played across her face. He found himself feeling quite proud for being able to please her so well, and grinned. He shifted his attention and gazed down her body. It settled on the lower half of her body that was still clothed, and his grin widened. He dropped a hand from her breast, and leaned forward.

A long, drawn out moan sounded above him and he smirked. His fingers rubbed against the surface of her panties again, and he saw stocking clad legs quiver. He brought his hand to his eyes and stared at it. It was covered with a thin layer of liquid. He grinned to himself, then grasped her shoulders with his hands and pushed forwards.

She landed on her back and found Rito kneeling above her. He quickly positioned himself between her legs and spread them apart with his hands. The front of her skirt flipped up and he pulled the panties down her thighs, up her legs and threw them from the bed. When her legs landed on the bed again, he spread them again and stared down at her most sacred part. Liquid glistened around it and ebbed out of it. He leaned forward and ran an outstretched hand against her opening. It was slick to the touch. His fingers experimentally edged forward, probing her the inside of her lips. She fidgeted under his touch. He continued deeper, and fingered the opening of her vagina.

She let out a gasp and, taking it as a sign to continue, inserted his finger. He inserted it all the way in, and led it up, towards her belly, and received another gasp and a moan. The muscles around his finger tightened around him, and he withdrew it. Liquid coated his finger. He brought the tip of his finger to his mouth and licked it. He smiled at the taste and licked his finger clean. She lay beneath him, panting for air, and when he disappeared from her sight, she let out a gasp as something soft and warm lapped at her opening. Her hands fisted around the sheets as his tongue continued lapping, then let out a cry when it protruded into her vagina. She spread legs wider and panted as pleasure crashed through her mind. His tongue dipped up and licked at the tissue it found there.

Her back arched up off the mattress and her toes curled. Feeling her reaction, he continued lapping at that same spot. Lala's knuckles began to turn white from how much force she was gripping the sheets. She felt her high coming on. It was as if she were about to explode. She was so close! Just a little more...just a little...Her eyes flashed and a grin crossed her face.

Rito could tell she was about to cum soon. Her walls closed so tight around his tongue, and- Strong hands pushed him back and he was once again leaning against the headrest. Lala grinned at him as she crawled forward. His eyes followed her tongue as it licked across her bottom lip. She crawled right up to his lap, and grinned down at his fully erect penis. She turned a mischievous grin up at him, then grasped him with a hand and forcefully stroked down.

"Oh God..." He breathed. He leaned back and panted as he continued to pump.

Then Rito stopped and pulled his member out. Then grabbed Lala's tail and shoved it deep inside her vagina. Then he shoved his member into her ass. She was about to cum after a few moments later then grabbed her hair and pulled out the tail. Then he put his member into her vagina. "if your going to cum I want to hear you!" said Rito.

"Ahnn!"

"Ung!"

"It'd done Rito I wonder what we are going to name the kids." said Lala

"I love you soo much and pulled her in for a passionate and long kiss. During that kiss the exchanged and mixed saliva. Then they parted for air and swallowed it.

Outside of the house,a shadowy figure saw everything through the window.

Here it is after a long time sorry, I had a lt of work and family matters to do.

I hope you guys like it im not experienced much but I just like writing

Next time on Chapter 3~Suki and Sake


End file.
